The Beginning
by ReneeMellark23
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are in modern time high school. I'm not good at summaries. I hope you like it.
1. Authors note

**I'm A new author. My best friend Dylan, he's a batman freak, made me read the hunger games and now we are both obsessed with the hunger games! We can't wait till catching fire comes out! I'm not the best writer, just to let you know. I will post a new chapter maybe later tonight.**

**Danielle**


	2. Chapter 1

**okay, lets get this story started. i'm sorry if i'm not the best writer, i am a young writer. i will try my best. **

**Katniss's POV**

When I walk out out of class, my best friend Gale Hawthorne, is waiting by my locker. i open my locker and put my books in. "Are you coming to lunch?" I ask Gale. "No, remeber, I have basketball practice." He has to remind me that everyday. i say bye and walk to the cafeteria. i go to my regular table and find my other best friends, Madge Undersee and Fay Kelly, waiting on me. I sit down and Madge starts blabbing. "We need to talk." "If it's about getting One Direction concert tickets, I don't have any money." Madge has an obsession with 1D. "No, we wanted to ask if you were up for bowling on friday?" Fay asks. "Who all is coming?" I ask. "Me, you, Fay, Gale, and anybody else who wants to come." Madge answers. "Who is driving us?" "Maybe you could ask your mom are something?" Madge asks. "I'll figure out." I tell her. "Sounds great!" Madge squeals. i finish my lunch and head off to class.

When I get to class, i set my books down and seconds later, they come crashing down to the floor. i hear laughing behind me and i turn around and see the careers. they are the four most popular kids in school. Also the biggest bullies. First there is Marvel Gregory. He is the schools biggest jerk. he picks on the smaller kids and the nerds. Then there is Glimmer Marshall, she is a bit of an airhead. her and Marvel are dating, but she flirts, and has probably kissed, all the hot guys in our grade. Then we have the cruel and vicious Clove Banks. She is in a family of boys, and is as tough as nails. A lot of people say she has a knife collection at home, and she is an expert a throwing them. And last, and defiantly least, we have Cato Thrasher, he is the classic, 6'2" blonde jock. He is defiantly not the smartest in his group. He is the most popular guy and school and also the toughest. He can pick a fight with anybody. he and Clove are in this on-again, off-again, realtationship. You never know if they are dating or not.

When I pick up all my books, somebody taps my shoulder. "I think you dropped thgis." It was my phone. i take it from the guy, and realize it's Peeta Mellark. He is captain of the football team, but he doesn't hang out with Cato and them. Standing beside him is his best friend, Thresh Lavin. Fay likes Thresh, Madge likes Gale, and of course both of them love 1D.

"Don't worry about those guys, their idiots." Peeta says. "Yeah. hopefully Cato and Clove wiull kill each other afterbreaking up so much, and Marvel will break up wth Glimmer andthe will both die of lonelyness." I say. Peeta laughs. "You're pretty funny, Katniss right?" "Yeah, and you're Peeta right?" I ask. "Yep, so, um...do you want to hang out sometime?" Did Peeta Mellark, they hottest guy in school, ask me out? I look into his amazing blue eyes. I say the first thing that comes to mind. "Me and my friends are going bowling this Friday, want to come?" I ask. He nods and his blond hair shakes across his forehead. "Yeah, sounds fun." He says. But then Thresh decides to talk. "Remember, we are babysitting my neighbor Friday." "She can come." I blurt out. Peeta smiles. "Great, we will see you later, can you text me later?" Peeta asks. "Yeah, but I don't have your number." We exchange numbers and they leave.

I tell Madge and Fay what happened and their excited. "The more people, the better!"

**How was it? Please review, favorite, follow, whatever. Just please tell me how I did. More to come! **

**Danielle :)**


	3. Another Authors Note

Sorry, but this isn't a new chapter, but, I was wondering if y'all actually want me to continue. and who wants longer chapters? I'm sorry for the first one, its so short, and there are lots of grammar mistakes, again, sorry. but I don't have a beta, do I have to have one? If so, anybody up for the job? Thank you Gabbygirl980, for following, it made me feel a little bit better about my writing. Well, enough jibber jabber, I will update soon. Is it too much to ask for one review.

Danielle:)


	4. Chapter 2

**Heres a new chapter, sorry for taking so long, my mom has to do school work and uses it a lot. And thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story, it means a lot! Hope you like this chapter, again, sorry about taking so long! Please review!**

**Danielle :) **

Peeta's POV

Me and Thresh are walking to my house when he starts talking. "Dude, you finally got a date with Katniss Everdeen, the girl you have had a crush on since kindergarten." Yes, it's true, I have had a huge crush on Katniss since I was five. I don't reply and keep walking.

I see my house, I live on the outskirts of town, and our house is really big. I'm an only child, and my parents own the biggest country club in the area. It gets lonely in our big house; it's just me, my parents, and our butler.

When we get to my house, my butler Charles greets us. "Mr. Mellark you look happy today." "He got a date with Katniss Everdeen on Friday. Thresh knows Charles. "It's not a date, we are going bowling with friends." Thresh and Charles laugh and say at the same time. "Sure..." I just go up to my room.

Thresh leaves around 8, so I text Katniss.

P-Hey, so who's all going Friday?

K-Me, you, Thresh, Madge, Gale, Fay, and Rue, hey can Thresh drive us, we need a ride?

P-Yeah, see you tomorrow :)

K-See you tomorrow :)

I turn off my phone and head down to the kitchen. I pull out the cake I hid, and start working on it. My dad used to be a baker, but when he married my mom, she made him quit baking. I really love baking, but my mom hates it.

Owning the country is suppose to, as mom says, 'be in my blood'. But I don't think so. My parents expect me to run the country club when they retire, but I don't want to. And I suck at golf! If you own a country club, shouldn't you be able to golf? Well, I can't.

I put the cake up and go back into my room. I see a text on my phone. It's from Katniss.

K- I really can't wait for Friday, goodnight Peeta ;)

Just that little text makes my heart puns faster. I take off my shirt and jeans and slip into my bed. I have a very pleasant dream of Katniss.

I wake up and admit what I have been think what was just a little, is bigger than that. I am in love with Katniss Everdeen.


	5. Chapter 3

**I can not tell you how sorry I am. I don't know what happened, promise lost track of time. Thank you to those who reviewed and favorited, it means a lot! Hope you enjoy! **

**Danielle :) **

When I wake up it's Friday. The day goes by slow and boring. Gale comes over and we play video games for about an hour till I hear Thresh's truck pull up. I have to threaten to shoot Gale with my bow and arrow to get him off the couch.

We go outside and I'm about to climb in front when Gale yells, "Shotgun!" and pushes me out of the way. I get in the back and the only open seat is by Peeta. Madge, Fay and Rue-Thresh's little sister-are on his left.

On the way to the bowling alley, _You Belong With Me_ starts playing. Of course everybody starts singing along.

"Your on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said cause she doesn't get your humor like I do," Madge sings.

"I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like cause she'll never know your story like I do," Gale sings.

"She wear short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time," Thresh sings.

We all song the chorus than Fay sings. "Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
Can't help but thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself hey isn't this easy,"

"And you got a smile that can light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey what you doing with a girl like that," Little Rue is an amazing singer.

"She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time," I sing. Everybody stares at me. People have always said I've had a great voice, but I don't know why.

We all sing the chorus then it's Peeta's turn. "I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
Don't know what makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me," He was awesome and looked at me the whole time. What does that mean?

We get to the bowling ally and rent our bowling shoes and a lane. We all get a bowling ball and Rue is up first. We hear laughter and look to our left. Oh great, the careers.

"Look, we have a big herd of losers! What are all doing here?" Cato asks. He is such an idiot!

"We are fishing for aliens, want to help? What do you think we are doing, it's a bowling alley! We are bowling!" Peeta says.

"Aren't you suppose to be golfing or something? Rich boy." I hate Cato so much right now. I step next to Peeta.

"I bet he could beat your ass, so leave us alone." I say. They all laugh.

"Oh no! It's his girlfriend! Seriously, having her stick up for you? How are you on the football team? Did you pay to get in?" Cato mocks. I'm about to punch him!

"She's not my girlfriend. Just back off Cato, your lack of brains is going to effect our I.Q. if you keep talking to us." Peeta has stepped in front of me.

"Who's going to make us leave?" Marvel now talks. Glimmer and Clove stand behind them, glaring at us.

"Thresh and Peeta can kick your asses, and I can knock out blondie back there with one flick." I say, referring to Glimmer. She sends me a murderous glare and I just roll my eyes.

"Hey, I'm back here too," Gale whines. I ignore him.

Cato steps forward and punches Peeta right in the jaw. Thresh kicks Cato in the groin and then Marvel attacks Thresh. Glimmer comes after me and I kick her right in the face and she is out cold. Probably caused brain damage, but not like it will matter. Clove tries to attack Peeta and I pull her hair to get her away from him. We wrestle on the floor and right before I punch her, somebody is lifting me off her.

I wiggle around and kick and scream, then I feel the persons breath on my neck and it sends a shutter down my spine. "They called the police, we got to get out of here." It's Peeta.

We all get our things and get in Thresh's truck. We all know our parents will kill us, so we just drop off Rue and go to Peeta's. His parents aren't home.

We get there and I fix ice packs and hand them to the guys. Thresh has a big bruise on his eye and Gale is missing a tooth and his cheek is swollen. I do my best for them, then turn to Peeta. I don't know how he lifted me off of Clove, or even walked.

"Y'all guys go lay down, I have to work on Peeta." I say. They all nod and leave the kitchen and go to the living room.

I get Peeta to sit on the counter while I go through the medical kit. I make Peeta take off his shirt and lift up his pants leg.

"You know, I think you usually take the person out to dinner before you strip them of their clothes," He jokes. I roll my eyes.

"Peeta, your injuries are bad, what did he use?" I ask. His whole left eye is black and swollen shut. His right cheek is red and swollen. On his chest he has a big scratch, wait, is that a knife cut?! Knife cut from his left shoulder to the right side of his hip. On his left thigh he has a cut about two inches deep, it will need stitches, which we do have.

"He had a pocket knife," He says. Oh my gosh, he could get an infection and die.

"Peeta, we have to get you to a hospital. You could get an infection and die," I say. He shakes his head.

"In the morning, just stitch me up and let me sleep," He says. I don't argue because I'm really tired. I clean cuts with alcohol pads and bandage them up. I give him an ice pack for the swelling on his face and then I'm done.

"That's all I can do," I tell him. He nods.

"Thank you, now come here, Clove scratched you pretty good," He gets a napkin, wets it, and wipes my forehead. There is blood on the napkin. Dang, she has sharp nails.

He cleans it with an alcohol pad and bandages it up. I thank him and before we leave, he pulls out a cake. It's beautiful.

"I made it myself, do you like it?" He asks. I nod.

"It's beautiful Peeta, you are an amazing baker." I tell him. He blushes and puts the cake back up.

"In suppose to run the country club when I graduate from collage, but personally, I hate it. And I suck at golf!" He tells me. We both laugh.

I look down and see our intwined hands. I didn't even notice. I look back up and Peeta is closer. He puts his hand on my cheek and runs his thumb over my cheek, then he leans in. I don't stop him and kiss him back.

His arms go around my waist and my go around his neck. Then my hands explore his very muscled chest that I didn't pay too much attention to earlier, but I don't know why. Then my hand goes over the bandage and he whimpers. I pull back and we stare at each other. Awkwardness fill the air. We let go off each other and walk to the living room and fall asleep.

**Please tell me what you thought! **


	6. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter. Please read authors note at end. Danielle :)**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing. The hunger games belongs to the wonderful Suzanne Collins. I keep forgetting to put this on here.**

**Katniss's POV **

The next morning Thresh drives us home. I enter the house and mom stands with her hands on her hips, looking worried and ticked. "Where were you last night, I almost called the cops?!" She exclaims. I explain what happened and she just sighs. I hope I'm not in too much trouble.

**Peeta's POV**

After everybody is gone, Thresh comes back and we play video games. While we are in the middle of blowing the heads off some zombies, he talks. "Dude, what happened when we left you and Katniss alone in the kitchen?" He asks.

"She did her medical thing, then we went to bed. Why?" I ask.

"Because when you came back, you looked a little too happy for it to be just medical stuff," He says. I roll my eyes.

"She did her thing, I cleaned her forehead, we kissed, then we came back," I tell him. He smirks.

"I knew it." I roll my eyes again and we continue to blow the heads off zombies.

**Katniss's POV**

Madge and Fay make me tell them everything, and when I do, they freak. They know I have had this crush on Peeta since kindergarten. "So, did you kiss him, or did he kiss you?" Fay wants to know the details.

"We both just leaned in," I tell her.

"Do you know what this means?" Madge asks.

"That a guy kissed me!" I say sarcastically.

"No, it means he likes you!" They both exclaim. I feel my cheeks heat up a little.

"He doesn't like me, the first time he talked to me was Thursday," I tell them.

"He was probably shy," Fay says. I shake my head and give her a look.

"I don't know about you, but I have never met a shy quarter back," I say. The bell rings and it's time for class.

I just can't wait to see Peeta again, if he ever wants to talk to me again...

**Please read: I'm thinking of writing a new story and I need characters. If you would like to be one, please review your hair color, eye color, skin color, height, personality, and anything else you think may be important. And also, if there is anything you want to see happen in this story or my new one, please review. And more reviews, the faster I update. Thank you all. **

**Danielle :)**


End file.
